


Ледью буду

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Как Брок Рамлоу расово-гендерное многообразие в отряде вводил
Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Ледью буду

Джек Роллинз никому бы не признался, но боялся он двух вещей: фразы жены «Джек, нам надо поговорить» и Брока в фазе холодного бешенства.

Давайте сразу проясним — Джек Роллинз не был подкаблучником, но именно с этой фразы Дженнифер в доме начинался пиздец такого накала, что лейтенант Роллинз добровольцем вызывался ехать в самые длинные командировки в такие ебеня, которые нормальный человек даже с помощью гугла не найдет.

Последний раз фраза Дженнифер предваряла визит обожаемой Джеком тещи, которая приехала погостить к единственной дочери «всего на пару недель» и гостила семь месяцев, вплоть до своей скоропостижной (спасибо тебе, господи) смерти, наступившей после шестого бокала «Лонг айленд айс ти», сдобренного горстью антидепрессантов, ингибиторов АПФ и гепатопротекторов.

Брок же вызывал у всех своих подчиненных если не страх, то справедливые опасения, и происходило это на трех разных фазах. Брок был эмоциональным человеком. То есть, не скрывал своего недовольства ситуацией, и выражал его настолько четко и ясно, насколько позволяли средства языка. Новички, пришедшие в отряд, первые два-три месяца привыкали к лексикону командира и наращивали себе непробиваемую изощренным матом шкуру или переводились куда-нибудь подальше. Это была первая фаза. Обычно ею командир и ограничивался.

Вторая фаза предназначалась для тех, кто был слишком туп или нагл, чтобы реагировать на _слова_ Брока. Убедившись в лексической непроходимости воспитуемой особи, капитан Рамлоу переходил к рукоприкладству. К изощренному недоказуемому рукоприкладству, на которое был великий мастер.

Сначала воспитуемый подхватывал вирус невезения: под ним проваливались надежные на первый взгляд деревянные лаги на тренировочной площадке, на него падали стойки штанги и плохо закрепленные грузы — всё вне рамок миссии, разумеется, а Брок следил, чтобы страховка была выплачена пострадавшему вовремя и в полном объеме.

До следующего шага — учебных спаррингов с капитаном Рамлоу — на памяти Джека доходили единицы. Дошедшие же убеждались в двух вещах: в рукопашном бою против командира шансов нет, как нет в нем и правил, а травмы после спарринга заживают очень долго и болезненно. Если заживают.

Третью фазу, когда Брок выглядел безмятежно и невозмутимо, как познавший дзен буддист, Джек определял по изменявшемуся цвету командирских глаз — они становились желтыми, как у тигра в засаде — и по паузам, появлявшимся в монологах командира и друга, будто он в последний момент успевал погасить пламя, рвавшееся из пасти навстречу идиоту-собеседнику.

Когда сосредоточенный Брок медленно вошел в зал и, проигнорировав приветственные вопли подчиненных, криво улыбнулся, Джек понял — случилось. Что-то настолько из ряда вон, что перекрыло кислород где-то в командирском горле. Сейчас Брок был не похож на себя обычного — шумного, резкого, выпускающего похабные шутки очередями — казалось, весь он превратился в дырявый вентиль, который пропускает газ: поднеси спичку и рванет так, что ни одной целой доски от дома не останется.

Рамлоу поймал взгляд Джека и кивнул в сторону раздевалок. Развернулся и неторопливо, аккуратно переставляя ноги, будто боясь себя расплескать, двинулся к выходу. Джек поплелся следом.

Они дошли до кабинета, в котором командир Рамлоу должен был проводить половину своего рабочего времени, но проводил существенно меньше, предпочитая решать вопросы, просматривать бумаги и ваять отчеты на бегу, в зале, устроившись в углу на скамейке или в джете, например. За что неизменно получал выволочки от директора Фьюри.  
Джек уселся в «гостевое» кресло и уставился на Брока. Говорить по-прежнему не хотелось.  
Брок положил перед Роллинзом лист бумаги, украшенный поверху логотипом ЩИТа.

— Что это? — спросил Джек.

Пауза тянулась слишком долго.

— До нас добрались, — наконец выплюнул Брок, ткнув пальцем в плотную бумагу.

И Джек принялся читать.

В процессе знакомства с циркуляром мозг бился в агонии, и Джеку приходилось перечитывать некоторые пассажи по два-три раза, чтобы убедиться — нет, не показалось.

— Расовое и гендерное многообразие? — упавшим голосом переспросил он, отодвигая от себя бумажку, словно это был здоровенный кусок дерьма.

— Многообразие, блядь! — заорал, наконец, Брок и заметался по кабинету, как зверь по клетке. — Я у этих ебанатов спросил, что за гендерное многообразие они имеют в виду. И тут…

Кажется у командира слова закончились вместе с воздухом.

— Подожди, — наконец сказал он, — я записал.

— Записал? — выдохнул Джек и дернул майку у горла.

— Да. С этим гендером такая поебень получается, что хуй разберешься на трезвую голову: есть трансгендеры, с этими все более-менее понятно — пол с мозгом не совпадают, бывает. Но меня больше волнуют, — Брок сверился с бумажкой, — небинарные люди.

— Это еще кто? — шепотом спросил Джек.

— Погугли, — отмахнулся Брок. — И если драг квин я вживую видел, то как, ебаный свет, общаться с человеком, который считает себя не мужчиной и не женщиной, а называть это надо « _они_ »?

Джек попытался осмыслить сказанное. Хуй там. Бесполое существо, которое надо называть _они_ , виделось чем-то инопланетным, странным и, чего уж греха таить, потенциально опасным.

— Стоп — Джек положил вспотевшие ладони на стол. — Фьюри хочет, чтобы у нас в отряде был _они_?

— Фьюри хочет, — прошипел Брок, — чтобы в отряде были «они», «оно», «некто» и «как так-то?». И его ни разу не ебут вопросы дисциплины и субординации, как не волнуют и результаты стрельб и общая физподготовка. Блядь! — Рамлоу врезал кулаком в стену. — Мне надо выпить, Джек!

Роллинз сверился с часами:

— Одиннадцать утра, командир, — сказал он.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — вызверился Брок, — что в этом блядском городе нет бара, открытого в одиннадцать утра?!

А Джек подумал — в городе такой бар точно должен быть, иначе городу же хуже.  
Начали они после полудня в каком-то гадюшнике на задворках. Там Джек сломал нос одному из завсегдатаев, который слишком много выебывался, нарываясь на драку.

Бармен посмотрел на пытающегося остановить кровь клиента и посоветовал валить из заведения, потому что мелкий хуй со сломанным носом непременно приведет подмогу, а Брок с Джеком не выглядят как люди, которым нужны неприятности.

Роллинз еле уговорил Брока уйти.

Они перешли в другой бар в районе получше, потом еще в один, потом в следующий. Как в итоге они оказались в заведении «Райские птицы» — Джек не помнил.

Хозяйка заведения, которую звали мисс Кристал (как же еще, ебаный боже?) была широкоплечей дамой ростом под метр девяносто с выдающимся кадыком, прикрытым шарфиком, и макияжем настолько ярким, что у Джека сводило желудок.

Клуб «Райские птицы» вообще мог бы легко экспортировать блестки, стразы и тяжелые сладкие духи куда-нибудь в Белиз в промышленных масштабах.

Брок вот уже битый час беседовал с (Джек разрешил себе называть вещи своими именами) атлетичным черным парнем, который представился им как Джасмин. На Джасмин были каблуки, вызывавшие у Роллинза боязнь высоты, мерцающее платье с открытой спиной и розовый парик.

Командир был чудовищно пьян, только этим Джек мог объяснить то, что Брок до сих пор не своротил ворковавшему и все время наклонявшемуся поближе _Джасмин_ челюсть на сторону. Руки с накладными ногтями, как бы невзначай касавшиеся то плеча, то бицепса командира, пока на удивление тоже были целы.

— Привет, зайка, — раздалось из-за спины, и Джек рывком развернулся на неудобном кожаном диванчике.

— Я — Кэндис, — представилась блондинка в микроскопическом платье.

Ноги у Кэндис были зачетные. Не каждая модель «Плейбоя» могла похвастать такими точеными голенями и тонкими щиколотками.

— Джек, — каркнул Роллинз.

— Джек, — кивнула Кэндис, — отлично. Девочки отправили меня к тебе, чтобы узнать, почему ты сидишь здесь такой букой?

Роллинз удивленно заморгал. Букой он был последний раз в детском саду. А зайкой никогда. Он приподнялся, чтобы увидеть в зеркалах, опоясывающих зал, как лишай бездомную собаку, свою хмурую рожу в шрамах, и успокоился — все в порядке, на месте.

— Разве? — зашел он с козырей.

Это было любимой тактикой Брока: отвечать на ебанутый вопрос еще более ебанутым вопросом, а потом бить в морду. Впрочем, второй способ никак не годился. Джек посмотрел на _девочек_ и осознал, что его беспокоило весь вечер: из этих (Роллинз поискал безопасное слово) _леди_ мог бы получиться весьма эффективный спец.отряд для диверсионной работы в глубоком тылу противника. Тех, кто не охуеет от красоты _леди_ , они легко нашинкуют соломкой, упакуют в свои крошечные сумочки и похоронят где-нибудь в пустыне под одиноким кактусом.

Кэндис засмеялась, и Джек понял, что, кажется, сказал это вслух. Танцующей походкой она  
удалилась к бару и вернулась со стаканом какого-то разноцветного пойла.

— Это за леди, — сообщила она, наклоняясь, и приложилась кроваво-красными губами к небритой щеке Роллинза.

Пойло оказалось вкусным и не слишком сладким, но переполнило мочевой пузырь, и Джек пошел отлить. В мужском туалете сногсшибательная брюнетка красила губы у зеркала.

— Заходи, милый, — пригласила она, — первый раз здесь?

Джек кивнул.

— Понятно. Просто расслабься, милый, и получай удовольствие.

— Боже, Аманда, — раздался недовольный голос из кабинки, — в отличие от тебя, не все любят, когда их с оттягом ебут в жопу. Оставь свои советы при себе — не смущай мальчика.

Проигнорировав писсуары, Джек заперся в кабинке и повалился на унитаз.

Как? Как, вопрошал он, за пару часов в этом заведении он из опасного головореза превратился в «мальчика» и «зайку»? Что не так с этими (Джек глубоко вдохнул) бабами? Его маскулинность таяла как масло на горячем тосте рядом с разряженными в пух и прах мужчинами-женщинами, которые в джекову матрицу полов не вписывались от слова совсем: им нельзя было дать в табло, потому что они были девочками, и нельзя было ебать, потому что они были мальчиками. Что ж за нахуй! Представив пару таких в отряде, Роллинз застонал — сразу напишет рапорт, если только…

— С тобой все в порядке, милый? — раздалось снаружи. — Помощь не нужна?

— А уж ты бы помогла, — внес ноту сарказма второй голос, — и про больные колени бы даже не вспомнила.

— Заткнись, Жизель! — рявкнула та, которая звалась Амандой. — В твоем возрасте любой хуй за счастье, так что завидуй молча!

— Ах, ты сучка, да где б ты была, если б не я?! — завелась еще невиданная Жизель. — По подворотням бы за десять баксов мексикашкам сосала?

— А ну тихо! — рявкнул Джек, у которого в висках уже тикало от их воплей.

— Вот это голос! — восхитилась Аманда. — Я чуть не кончила.

— Заткнись уже, — посоветовала Жизель, — выметайся отсюда, дай мальчику спокойно пописать. Давай, давай!

Дверь открылась, пропуская многоголосый ор и свист, потом закрылась.

Джек выполз из кабинки, поплескал в лицо водой, потом понял, что полумеры в этот раз не пройдут, и сунул башку под кран. Полегчало.

Ровно до момента, как он открыл дверь в зал. Собравшаяся вокруг Брока толпа _леди_ скандировала: «СНИ-МАЙ! СНИ-МАЙ!» свистела и аплодировала.

Командир, на кой-то хуй залезший на барную стойку, медленно тянул майку вверх, купаясь в восторженном визге. Он был в хламину. Уж Джек-то знал эту ухмылочку — вся ебаная хуйня в исполнении Брока Рамлоу начиналась с нее.

Брок оставил майку в покое. По залу прокатился вой разочарования.

— Дамы, — начал Брок.

— Не слышно, — завизжал кто-то с задних рядов.

Броку тут же сунули в руки микрофон.

— Дамы, — фирменным мурлыкающим голосом сказал он, — мы с моим другом Джеком рады быть здесь. Дамы, вы прекрасны.

Раздались аплодисменты.

— Жаль, что я не увижу шоу — как мне сказала Джасмин (кстати, где она?), сегодня выступлений нет. Говорят, у вас отлично зажигают, — Рамлоу покачнулся, но устоял, — я не умею петь, но я неплохо танцую.

Роллинз схватился за голову — все было еще хуже, чем он думал: попытки потанцевать были точкой невозврата для Брока Рамлоу со времен молодости. В трезвом состоянии он не позволял себе даже качнуть бедрами и лучше признался бы в убийстве, чем в том, что неплохо танцует.

— Специально для вас, дамы, — улыбнулся Брок. — Дайте музыку!

Естественно они врубили Джо Кокера. С первыми же нотами «You Can Leave Your Hat On» командир изобразил бедрами смазанную восьмерку. Леди завопили и достали телефоны.

Джек вывалился в холл и вытащил из кармана казенный старкфон, который работал всегда и везде — времени у Джека было очень, очень мало.

— Кэп, — сказал он в трубку, — нам срочно нужен транспорт для эвакуации. И это… приезжай сам, — Роллинз вздохнул, — пожалуйста.

На следующее утро они, запершись в кабинете Брока, страдали от стыда и похмелья. Именно в таком порядке. Джеку было хуже — он помнил больше. Помнил, как при появлении Кэпа и так трешовая пати превратилась в нечто несусветное. Вопль восторга _леди_ , которые увидели Кэпа в майке в облипку, был слышен на тихоокеанском побережье. К Роджерсу тут же выстроилась очередь желающих сфотографироваться с национальным символом. А Роджерс на удивление не растерялся — жал руки, позволял себя целовать, улыбался, расточал комплименты. Ну, по крайне мере, Джек думал, что то были комплименты — _леди_ сияли, как лампочки, а некоторые аж шли радужными переливами.

А еще Джек помнил, как, предложив последний тост (ебаный русский «pososhok», который прижился в ЩИТе с легкой руки Романовой) за здоровье _леди_ , спелым плодом, насквозь пропитанным спиртягой, рухнул со стойки прямо в капитанские объятия Брок. Как Роджерс уверенно подхватил и понес легко, привычно, будто каждый день ловил пьяных в умат командиров отрядов огневой поддержки.

Когда Джек уселся рядом с Броком на заднее сиденье, положил башку пребывающего в отключке Рамлоу себе на колени, ощутил словесный зуд где-то в области затылка и попытался задать вопрос.

— Кордебалет, — спокойно пояснил Роджерс, лихо разворачиваясь на пятачке.

Джек принял к сведению, и всю дорогу до дома Брока пытался совместить заданный вопрос и полученный ответ — выходило паршиво.

Утром стало еще паршивее.

— Тааак, — красноглазый Брок вытряс таблетку аспирина из упаковки и кинул в кружку с остывшим кофе.

Джек подвинул ему стакан с водой.

— Блядь, — откомментировал Брок, — и достал еще две таблетки. — Так что у нас получается по этим ебаным коэффициентам?

— В расовое разнообразие укладываемся, — сообщил Роллинз, сверяясь с экселевской табличкой, — а гендерное точно обязательно?

— Рекомендовано, — скривился Брок.

Джек вздохнул.

Они вздрогнули от звонка интеркома.

— Сэр, — бодро отрапортовали с КПП, — тут к вам пришел мистер Джаспер Бейн, говорит, ему назначено. Еще говорит, что вы велели ему сказать кодовое слово — «Джасмин», сэр.

— Пропускай! Живо! — рявкнул Рамлоу.

Роллинз подобрал со стола отпавшую челюсть.

— Ты чего, командир? — сумел вымолвить он. — Ты серьезно?

— Джеки, — Брок уже был на ногах, деловит и собран, — ты хоть знаешь, где он служил и откуда его поперли за _гендерное разнообразие_? Я тебе потом расскажу. Так, я ушел тестировать нашего рекрута, а ты тут сваяй мне бумажку для Фьюри, что черных и азиатов в отряде как раз достаточно для того, чтобы нас оставили в покое. Договорились?

— Командир! — возмутился Джек в спину Броку, но было поздно.

Два месяца, один запой (Брока) и один инфаркт (Фьюри) спустя рядовой Бэйн был зачислен в отряд СТРАЙК. За проверкой биографии Джаспера «можешь-звать-меня-Джасмин-милый» Бэйна аналитики и безопасники поседели, но Рамлоу, озверевший от всеобщей толерантности и новых правил игры, пер напролом, как бульдозер, тыча всем в нос потерявшим достойный вид от интенсивного употребления циркуляром с логотипом ЩИТа.  
Помощь пришла, откуда не ждали.

The Advocate* вышел с портретом Кэпа на развороте. Под портретом горела надпись «Перефразируя Марка Твена — слухи о моей исключительной гетеросексуальности сильно преувеличены». Джек нашел задницей место, отдышался и набрал номер Брока:

— Командир, ты это видел? — выдохнул он.

— Видел, — странным тоном отозвался тот.

— Ты выпил? — проанализировав тон, уточнил Джек.

— Нет, — засмеялся Рамлоу, — Джеки, открой эту ебучую табличку, которую мы заполняем для Комитета по равным возможностям, и в графе «гей» поставь «плюс один». У меня появился шанс!

Роллинз поблагодарил боженьку за то, что уже сидит.

— Ты уверен, Брок? — спросил он. — Отыграть назад такое не получится. Это я про «плюс один», не про _шанс_.

Рамлоу, похоже, задумался.

— Ладно, — раздалось из трубки, — поставь «плюс один» в графе «бисексуал». Но если…

— Дальше не надо, — взмолился Джек и отключился.

«Господи, — подумал Джек Роллинз, обращая взор к камере в углу, — не знаю, о чем просить тебя: помочь ему с этим шансом или нет? Давай так — помоги ему, а как — это уже не моего ума дело. Может есть у вас там в сонме святых какой-нибудь покровитель долбоебов, Рандом Безмозглый, например, или Бесстрашный. Передай ему личное дело своего непокорного сына Брока Рамлоу — я уверен, он разберется».

И окрыленный мыслью, что он сделал всё, что мог, Джек Роллинз пошел переделывать отчет. 

________________  
The Advocate - американский ежемесячный журнал, ориентированный на ЛГБТ-сообщество. Журнал был основан в 1967 году и является старейшим и авторитетным ЛГБТ-изданием в США.


End file.
